Gaara's Trip to Reality!
by INU FANGIRL112
Summary: Let's say we take a hot 17 year old me living by myself, evil sluts, a giant ninja tournament, an ex-boyfriend, summer vacation, and Gaara crashing through my television into my bedroom. The result? Pure, Unadulterated Hilarity! Pairing: GaaraXOC RXR PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Gaara's Trip To Reality!**

**A Naruto Story!**

**Summary: **Gaara. What do we know about him? Well, we know that he was a jinchuuriki, his father hated his guts and was kazekage, he became kazekage in shippuden, he's hot,

strong, smart, stoic, and liked to kill for fun, was obsessed with protecting his existence, killed his mother at birth, and overall had a childhood worse than death.

**

Now, let's say we take a hot seventeen year old me who's living by myself, slutty evil school girls, summer vacation, a giant ninja tournament, an ex-boyfriend, and Gaara crashing

through my T.V one night into my bedroom.

The result you ask?

Pure, unadulterated hilarity.

Inspired by one of my favorite fanfics, 'Why Gaara Loves Music' by baby cougar, this is one story that (i hope) will keep you guys laughing, 'awww'ing, and begging for more till the very

end!

**_NOW READ THE DANG STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Please)_**

**Genre's: **Humor, Romance, Action, Friendship, (slight) Drama (maybe)

**Setting: **The real world.

**Main Pairing: **GaaXOC

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Gaara would be all mine and there would be some definite changes in the plot.

And now, my dear readers, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

**Prolouge**

"WAAAAAAH! JESS! PLEASE DON'T GO!" My best friend Karen begged me for what seemed the umpteenth time. "For the last time, Kare-bear; it's only gonna be for senior year, and then I'll be back and we'll head up to Illinois state together, just like we planned." I reassured her. It had been going on like this for the past 4 hours. I had called Kare-bear to chat with her and talk to her about something, and she just _**had**_ to bring up the fact that I was transferring to another school (overseas, mind you) for my senior year.

"But I **_still _**don't see **_why_** you **_have_** to go! And besides, Jacob's gonna be going too! As much as I hate the bastard for leaving you for that slutty whore, I don't want you pummeling him while you guys are in Japan. I already called dibs!" Karen wailed. (oh, and by the way, me and Karen are talking to each other on the phone)

I sighed. Okay, now that little miss blabber-mouth put it out there, I might as well explain. But first, I guess an introduction/description should be made.

Hi. The name's Jessica. Jessica Kathleen B. I'd say my last name, but my mom would kill me for it. I'm 17 years old and a Junior in high school (soon to be senior by the end of summer break). I have perdiot green eyes, creamish-tan colored skin, knee-length reddish-chocolate brown hair, am "5'9, slender, have a flat stomach (miraculously), and I have a perfectly curved body plus a busty chest (exactly like Hinata's from Naruto shippuden) quote my mother (about the perfectly curved body)

Also I drive a Koenigsegg CCXR. Don't ask me how I got it. It'll probably come up later.

Anyways, I live by myself in an apartment close to my old suburban neighborhood. Thanks to the car I managed to get to school on time everyday.

But back on the topic at hand, I had to move out of my mom and dad's house (the reason why, I'm not gonna say) early, and I've been living on my own ever since high school started. I excelled at a mass variety of things, and soon I heard of this exchange student program in Japan. I had the grades and the skills, so I easily managed to qualify. And now, I've been selected along with one other student to attend a highly prestigious boarding school in Japan, where I will be spending my senior year.

However, this one other student just happens to be my newly established ex-boyfriend Jacob Ashton. We had been seeing each other for about a year and a half now, and I was positive that he was finally gonna ask me to be his official girlfriend tonight. But alas, fate had conspired against me. Turned out that after about six months of our relationship, Jacob had gotten bored with me, since I told him I didn't want him having sex with me until I was married.

Once that was made clear, he grew tired of just hanging out and pecking each other on the cheek all the time. I told him it suited us since we weren't really going out. He hated the fact that I was so old-fashioned when it came to this stuff. So like I said, after 6 months or so, he began seeing this other girl from our school behind my back. Her name is Jennifer Hawkins. She's the #1 most hated girl in my school. She's a total whore and even has a part time job as a prostitute in one of those 'love hotels' on the bad sides of the city.

I found that out because, while hanging out with my friends earlier this morning who happened to live in the downtown area, I just happened to see Jacob heading into the hotel where Jennifer worked. Of course, being the curious little idiot that I was, I followed him. And regrettably, I caught sight of him and little miss slutty 'doing it' right in the middle of the room, (on the dusty old floor, mind you) through one of the first floor boarded up windows. I confronted him when he finally left, which was only about an hour or two ago.

We then had this big fight, and then I dumped him. If he couldn't appreciate me, then he could just go off and enjoy his little play-time with Jennifer. I didn't want a man in my life that was gonna just lead me on until he got tired of me. True Love doesn't work that way. Oh, remember that whole 'go off and enjoy Jennifer sex-time' comment I made to Jacob? Well he acted on it whole-heartedly. The minute we finished fighting, the perverted bastard ran straight back to the hotel. I hadn't seen him since.

"Jessica? Jess? Jessie? You still there!?" I heard Kare-bear ask me. I snapped out of my memories and answered her. "Yeah Kare-bear, I'm still here." "You were thinking about Jacob weren't you?" "No. I was reading some Naruto manga." "Liar. You gave me all of my manga books back last week." "Whatever. Anyways, I'm not upset about it. If Jacob wants to spend the rest of his life getting fucked by some horny slut, that's his choice. He'll just have to live with it once he sees what he missed out on later in the future."

I said. "That's my girl. But I still get to kill him, right?" She asked hopefully. I chuckled. "On one condition. You can only severely maim him. I don't want my best friend to end up in jail. How will I spend my summer vacation without you to keep me amused?" "HaHa. So true. Anyways, I'll see ya. Later, Jessica." "Later, Kare-bear." I then hung up the phone, and sighed. I may have sounded hopeful and confident, but on the inside, I knew I was a mess.

I had really loved him, and I had been so positive that Jacob was going to be the one, and now all of reality had come smashing down onto my little fanatasy, causing it to crash, burn, and die beyond all recognition. It was ripping me to pieces, and there was no one I felt comfortable talking to about it. No one to welcome into my life so that they could help me pick up the pieces. It had taken every last drop of my will power to not let any tears fall during me and Jacob's fight.

Not that he noticed it. Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in that guy. His head was as denser than a rock or steel, and the only thing that was trapped into that overly thick head of his were 3 words: sex, sex, and you guessed it, sex. His step-mom works at the playboy mansion. I blame her for his overly-perverted nature. I sighed and shook my head clear of those thoughts. I promised myself I wasn't going to dwell on this anymore.

"Almost time for lights out, Jess." I heard someone say. I turned around. On the other side of the pool area was the land owner, Macy Ashton. She's Jacob's older sister. She was the reason me and Jacob got together in the first place. Even after we broke up, she and I are still really great friends. She was a young woman, about mid-twenties I believe, with curly shoulder length strawberry blond hair and vivid cerulean blue eyes. She had pale ivory skin, was about "5'7, and plump cherry lips. A real looker, if I do say so myself.

"Alright Macy. I was just talking to Karen." I said. I hadn't told Macy, or any other of my friends, about me and Jacob's split. Probably because I wasn't able to accept it fully myself, yet. "Wait, don't you have that big tournament tonight at Soldier Field?" Macy asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to go get ready right now." I told her, turning around and heading to my building.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention a little detail about the place where I live. Macy's dad actually built and owns this place, and since Macy is the firstborn, she inherited the place as it's landowner. Macy's dad actually styled the entire complex to look exactly like the set of 'The Melrose Place'. (The new one, not the old one from the 70's or wherever it started) I had to say, he did an amazing job.

But now, back to me.

I walked in my door and looked around the large living area. It was actually 4 rooms in one; dining room, living room, office, and kitchen. You could tell which area was which by how the furniture was styled.

For instance, on the right side of the large room there was a wide stone fireplace, like the kind you'd see in one of those old-fashioned rustic hunting lodges or something. On the stained cherrywood mantle were a bunch of pictures of me, my friends and my family. above that was huge Panasonic 50-inch 3D full HD plasma screen T.V, complete with a blu-ray DVD player, comcast cable, and an Ipod compatible Imax 360 surround sound (I think that's what it's called) stereo system.

On the right side of the fire place in the corner stood a Taos triangular end table, with a chrome and crystal body lucid table lamp and a picture of me and my dad from when I was a second grader on it. On the right wall of the fire place was a romeo futon frame sofa, and on the other side of that was another triangular end table, this time with a glass vase filled with a variety of fresh flowers in it.

On the other side of the fire place, on the right wall, stood a large black metal trophy case, filled with gold medals and blue ribbons and first place trophies and certificates for swimming, rhythmic gymnastics, archery, martial arts, ballet, art contests, ice skating, soccer, track, football, volleyball, tennis, biology meets, chorus and drama competitions, cheerleading competitions, lacrosse, cross-country, and basket ball. All of them won by me.

In the lower middle section of the floor was a large, soft and furry black rug shaped like a heart. Behind it (basically in front of where I was standing, since I was facing this area) was a red velvet essex loveseat, and on either side of it ( facing inward diagonally) were white bellamy chairs with black arm rests. And in the exact center of this whole area was a soho black ash rectangular coffee table, with the t.v remote and the latest issue of 'US weekly' on it.

This was the living/trophy room. It was seperated from the section behind me by two small steps in the wood floors. Speaking of the area behind me, I guess it's only fair to turn around and describe it.

So I did. This area was designed exactly like the chocolate and cherry office suite I saw once on officefurniture_com (just replace the line with a dot) while I was helping my mom redesign her office. So, as you can tell by the frequent use of the word, this was obviously my Office. it too was separated from the living room by two steps designed in the floor. Which basically made the long, wide section of hardwood I was standing on the entrance hallway.

I looked above me to admire the three rosavita five light chandeliers that lighted it. On the floor was long dark-red velvet carpet. I looked up and walked down the end of the entryway, stepped over the two small steps that were designed into the floors, and headed to the kitchen. There wasn't any wall to separate it completely. The only way you could tell it was the kitchen was, once again, by the furniture.

On the far left side of the overall area was another hallway, which led to the laundry room, guest room, bathroom, storage closet, and the garage at the very last door. on the right side was the stair case that led upstairs to the second floor of my place. It was divided from the living room by a section of wall, which the trophy case was up against. This is kind of important to know, since this affects how the kitchen is designed.

The kitchen was built in a corner made by the wall back wall of the overall room, and the small section of wall from the hallway on the left side of the room. in the middle of the small area was a rectangular black island with a granite countertop, surrounded by black barstools. In the middle of the island was a stained glass vase with whit calla lilies, red carnations, and black roses in it.

On the right side of the island was kenmore elite 30 in. wall oven, and on the left side of it was a kenmore 24 in. stainless steel built in dishwasher w/turbowash. And on top of it was a small section of granite counter top, which had the sink (which was next to the dishwasher) The sink was in the corner of it, and underneath it was the small cabinet where I kept all of the dish cleaning supplies, plus the garbage bags.

On the other side of the sink was a kenmore elite white 27.5 cu. ft. bottom freezer refrigerator, and on the other side of that was another small section of granite counter top, where on top of it was a kenmore stainless steel 1.1 cu. ft. countertop microwave. below it were the cabinets that housed all of my cooking appliances, table wear, utensils, etc. (A/N: I'd say what the appliances were, but i swear if i hear the word 'kenmore' one more time, I'm going to blow up my computer!)

And above all of this were the wood cabinets that lined the perimeter of the kitchen, which harbored all of my dry and canned foods. I went over to one of the pantry's, took out some instant ramen, and decided that it would have to be my dinner.

**Sometime later**

I sat in the dining room (which was right of the kitchen) as I ate my ramen. I looked around at the furniture once more, just because I was bored. On the right of me, where the kitchen was (because I was facing the rest of the room and not the backwall) was another section of wall with a large rectangular opening it, which led into the kitchen. All over the wall were pictures of my relatives.

Behind me were two basic windows with royal blue satin curtains, and on the right die of them, in the corner between the wall that led to the kitchen and the wall with the windows, was a sliding glass door that led to the backyard and the patio. On the left side of me was etienne buffet and hutch, where I kept all of my special china dishes and water crystal glasses. I only used those on special occasions.

Above me were three more rosavita chandaliers, this time with two lights instead of five, and were in a triangular formation. And of course, in front of me, was a dark walnut roselle oval dining table. When I finished my ramen, I sighed again. All of my friends had scrounged up every last cent (that weren't put away in their college funds) they had or could find to pay for all of my furniture.

Sometimes I wondered if they had truly been thinking clearly that day. Lazily, I glanced up at the seth thomas sunburst wall clock above the front door. It read 2:23 P.M. I sighed again. I threw away my ramen and headed up the stairs. I knew that if I was late, Karen would massacre me.

**A few hours later in which I take a shower, put on a tiny bit of makeup, do my hair, put on new clothes, and other things...**

I looked my self over, and I had to say that I looked good. My hair was now one long french braid, and I was also wearing my two Bleach cosplay Orihime hairpins. I had put on some strawberry lipgloss and a bit of lavender eyeshadow, but that was all. I was wearing a sleeveless tube top that reached down to a little bit above the middle of my stomach. the top part of it that covered my chest was black, but from the bottom of my bust-line down it was mesh. Over it I was wearing something that kinda resembled a shrunken t-shirt.

It was indigo blue, had a slight turtle neck, and had capped sleeves. On the left side of it were three small silver spherical buttons, and it reached down to about 2 inches past my bottom bust line. Also, on the back was the kanji symbol for 'light' sewn on in silver thread. On my arms I wore gray mesh sleeves that went from the ends of the shirt like thing's capped sleeves to an inch past my elbow.

On my hands I wore grey and black fingerless gloves (hot topic website) and I had also painted my finger nails sangria red with tiny little fake diamonds on them.

I was also wearing an indigo blue skirt that started at my waist and ended about mid-thigh. It had an intricate design of a sakura blossom tree branch in full bloom, reaching down from the upper left corner to the bottom right one. I also wore leggings, which went down to right above my knees. And I was also wearing grey mesh ankle warmers, long ones, which covered my ankles up to about the middle of leg.

Also, I was wearing my Naruto Cosplay 'ninja shoes' as I like to call them, as well as my Naruto cosplay leather bag and holster (you know, that bag thingy they wrap around their legs and the beige pouches they attach to their sides) I smiled as I did a double take over myself. "Now all that's left are the final accessories" I said. I picked them up, and grinned. All three of them were ninja head bands.

Two of them I tied around my waist, kinda making me look like a warrior chick. The third I tied around my forehead. The two around my waist were the head bands for the Hidden Sand and Leaf villages. The one around my forehead had gold colored cloth, and engraved on the metal plate thing in the middle were the kanji symbols for 'heaven' and 'earth'. Once my outfit was complete, I pumped my fists into the air and said, "Alright! Let's do this!" I then performed some hand signs, and in a puff of smoke, I was gone.

Oh, I just remembered something I think you guys should know. I'm obsessed with anime, am a fanfiction author.....................................................................................................................

**

And I am the only Sanin level ninja of The Village Hidden In The Light, a rather large and prosperous village within an entire ninja nation hidden underground.

And tonight just happens to be the one night when we all come out of hiding;

The Inter-Dimensional Survival of The Ninja Tournament


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara's Trip To Reality!**

**A Naruto Story**

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership whatsoever of Naruto. Like I said, if I did, Gaara would be all mine.

With that said, let us commence with the story!

**Setting(s) of this chapter: **Konoha and Suna, 5 months before Naruto returned to Konoha and the Shippuden series started/ The real world, early April, two months before summer

vacation starts.

_**WARNING: CHARACTER OOC**_

**_(also, if everything seems to be appearing in left alingment, or something, that's because my computer is acting like a TOTAL FUCKING ASS RIGHT NOW!)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Sanin of The Light; Gaara's First Glimpse**

**Or**

**Sasuke's Apology**

"C'mon, Shizune! It's gonna start soon!" cried out a large breasted woman with blond hair and brown eyes. She was bouncing up and down in excitement on a large green couch in front of an even larger flat screen t.v hoisted high on the wall in front of her. Numerous cans of beer and bags of potatoe chips were sprawled out onto the stained oak coffee table in front of her, waiting to be opened. "But Lady Tsunade, you still have a lot of filing work that's need to be done! as well as-"

"Oh, come on, Shizune! It's been a tradition for as long as I can remember, and there's no way I'm going back on it now!"

Tsunade said. Shizune sighed. "Very well, M'lady". Tsunade smiled brightly. "Lady Tsunade, you called for us?" Tsunade turned to the door that led into the private lounging area of the Hokage office. There stood ten figures; 4 girls and 6 guys. "Eh? Neji? Lee? Tenten? Ino? Shikamaru? Chouji? Hinata? Shino? Kiba and Akamaru? Sakura? What on earth are you all doing here?" Shizune asked, confused. "Just like they said, I called them here. I wanted them to watch it with us."

Tsunade said, grinning a **_very _**Naruto-like cheshire cat grin. "Watch what with you, M'lady?" Sakura asked. Tsunade chuckled. "Well, have any of you noticed something odd in the past few days?" She asked. "Yes. Kurenai-sensei hasn't shown up to any training practices lately. I've been meaning to ask you about it for sometime." Hinata spoke up. Tsunade nodded. "Well, I have the answer; Have any of you ever heard of something called, The Inter-Dimensional Survival of The Ninja Tournament?"

**Meanwhile, In The Village of Suna:**

"A tournament, you say?" asked an 18 year old Gaara, or should I say Kazekage?

"Yeah! It's held once every year, always two months before the beginning of summer. It's held in a foreign country, called 'America' or something. Anyways, it's hosted by this nation of ninja's known as 'The Undergrounds'. There's the Hidden Heaven village, TsukiTaiyou (A/N: Tsuki=moon, Taiyou=sun) the Hidden Shadow village, YamiSensou (A/N: Yami= The Dark Sensou=War), the Hidden Fire village, HakaniHonoo (Hakani=Fleeting, Honoo=Flame), the Hidden Earth village, EiChikyuu (A/N: Ei=Eternity, Chikyuu=Earth) the Hidden Water village, MizuMusha (Mizu=Water, Musha=Warrior),

"the Hidden Air village, KodaiBoukuen (Kodai=Ancient, Boukuen=Adventure), the Hidden Sky village, NatsuSora (A/N: Natsu=Summer, Sora=Sky), the Hidden Hell village, KariJingoku (A/N: Kari=Hunting, Jingoku=Hell) and the Hidden Light village, SeishenTenchi (A/N: Seishen=Spirit, Tenchi=Heaven and Earth)" Temari said, counting off the names of the villages on her fingers. "Interesting. Exactly what happens in this tournament?" Gaara asked, intrigued.

"Well, there are usually 2-3 groups of fighters from each village; the first two are groups of Chunin and groups of Jounin. But some villages may have a third group; a group of Sanin." Kankuro explained. "Each of the groups are seperated, and go one-on-one against each other in different rounds." Temari continued. "It goes on like that until there's one member of each village participating in each group" Kankuro continued. "After that, in order to give some of the spectators who are a little more........radical, I guess would be the word." Temari said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"The guys in charge make the next half-hour and all out Battle Royale; no rules, no restricitons, no nothing. The only limitations you have are set by your own skills, strategies, strength, endurance, and how many weapons you have." Kankuro said enthusiastically, pumping his fists into the air. "Yeah. After that, any ninja left in the arena that isn't unconscious, incapacitated, or dead goes on to the final round. One-on-one battles are chosen at complete random, until it's down to the final two ninja." Temari continued.

"Yep. After that, it's basically a battle of endurance. Whichever ninja lasts in the ring the longest wins the tournament. Not only that, but it brings trmendous honor to your village, and it proves to others how tough your village is." Kankuro finished. "Yeah, but it's not easy. Those semi-final one-on-one battles can be completely random, there's a 50/50 chance of someone getting an opposing village representative, or even someone from your own village." Temari said.

"It really all depends on fate." Kankuro added. "We were planning on asking you if it was alright to send some of our ninja there," Temari started. "But some other group of ninja had already qualified." Kankuro finished bitterly. "That is all right. This tournament sounds too dangerous for the ninja of this village. If even ninja's as high as sanin are allowed to compete, I wouldn't want to risk it. For now, I believe it's best to simply watch." Gaara said.

Temari and Kankuro both nodded their heads in agreement with their younger brother. "Hey! You guys! Look, it's starting!" Kankuro said, pointing towards the t.v. All 3 of the sand siblings sat down as the opening ceremonies for the tournament started.

* * *

_April 2nd, 2013, Chicago, Illinois_

_Soldier Field Stadium_

"Isn't this awesome, Inu-chan!? It's finally arrived! This is my chance! This is going to be my shining moment, this is-" "SAM!!!! Quit mimicking the others. It's not my fault they're so excited for their first tournament! Besides, why are you even here!? You're not even a ninja! Let alone a competitor!" I snapped. Samantha has been my bestest friend since pre-school. But sometimes, her childish antics could be too much, even for me. And I've been in this tournament for 4 years, counting now.

"(Chuckle) I just came to wish you and Karen- I mean Kanayume13 good luck! But I guess I better get back to my seat now. I don't want to run into any of those scary guard ninja's. Later!" And with that, my hyperactive buddy was gone. I sighed. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest. But that was to be expected, since I was now competing in the tournament for the 4th time, only this time as a Sanin. Like I said before, I was the only Sanin of my village.

Which meant that it was basically me against 15 other groups of Sanin. I'd say seventeen, since that's how many other groups there are, but 2 of the other villages that entered the tournament didn't have any Sanin to volunteer. "Hey, Inu-chan!" I heard Karen call to me. I turned to see a young asian girl with creamy-tan skin, about half a foot shorter than me but just as slender, with waist long ebony black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey Kana-chan" I greeted her as she came running up to me.

She was wearing a tripp hook and eye black collar halter corset (A/N:hot topic) black lame' skinny pants and a tripp black and burgandy lace-up ruffle skirt over it (A/N: hot topic), black pot hole mesh two finger gloves (A/N: hot topic), lime green bow clips in her hair (A/N: hot topic) and a bow star and rose bead bracelet (A/N:hot topic).

But tied around her fore head was the exact same headband I wore, and she also wore her Naruto 'ninja shoes' and had the leather bag and holster on. "Kana-chan, I will never understand why you don't just wear your ninja clothes when you come to this. That great outfit of your's will just end up getting ruined." I told her. She shrugged. "I think it makes me look tougher. After all, I plan on joining you up in the Sanin ranks soon!" She said, smiling.

"Well, personally I believe that your already at Sanin level. The Reikage is just too proud of himself to let another female become Sanin." I said. Karen laughed as she sat down next to me. "Well, if you think I'm already at Sanin level, then you should have been named Reikage already!" I laughed at that. "Yeah, right! You have a better chance of becoming Reikage than I ever will!" I said, laughing.

When I opened my eyes again, Karen was looking at me with a serious expression on her face. "Jessica, they don't hate you as much as you think they do. You have as good of chance of making Reikage as anyone else here does." She said. I laughed again, but this time it sounded forced, sarcastic, empty. "I wish you were right, Karen. But you've known about all of this way longer than I have. I was a complete outsider when I first came, and a dangerous one at that. You were the only one who accepted me, because you knew who I really was.

"And now, here we are, almost 4 years later. But look around. No matter how much I've done, no matter how much control I have, no matter how many lives I have saved and fought for, nothing has changed. You're still the only one who talks and hangs out with me. I'm still never included with other groups. And I'm still treated like a newbie outsider. There's a reason I moved so high up in the ranks so quickly, Karen.

"It's because they don't want me with the others. They want to isolate me so that I don't 'infect' everyone else. No matter how much I've tried, they still see me as a freaky, destructive, savage, blood-thirsty monster. And that's all they're ever going to see me as." I hung my head as the truth of my own words sunk in. I had always known this would be the case. But sometimes, I just wish things could change.

"Hey! Look, Inu-chan! The opening ceremonies are starting!" Karen said, obviously wanting a change in subject, since her tone was now back to it's normal bright and happy sound. She and I looked down into the stadium. Did I forget to mention were standing**_ on top _**of the stadium? Or to be more precise, the stadium's walls? Well, we were. Anyways, me and Karen both busted out gut laughing at what we saw.

"(sigh) Hello, bloodlusters, bloodlusterets, and welcome to-OH WHAT'S THE FUCKING USE!? Ladies and gents, welcome to the ninja tourney. Hope you enjoy watching everyone killing themselves for fun. (sigh) And by everyone, I mean the lucky ones. that is all." Said Marie Seroneli. She maybe an anime fan, but she was also a hardcore emo. And unfortunately for her, she had been chosen to be a commentator for the tournament. Only problem was, they were making her dress-up as the quirky fox demon Koto from YYH.

And let me tell you, it didn't suit her AT. ALL!!!!! Her mother was albino, and her father was african american. She had **_extremely _**pale, practically translucent, ivory skin. It was clashed with her dark chocolate brown hair, as well as her dark navy blue eyes. She was a foot shorter than me, and everything about her was dark and ominous. She was wearing black nail and toe polish, black eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. She had 3 sterling silver skull earring in each ear, and around her neck was a black lace choker with a sterling silver skull in the middle.

She obviously heard our laughter (but honestly, who didn't?) and gave us one of her infamous hardcore-emo-deathglares. It only made us laugh harder (if it was possible). Apparently, her deathglares weren't as effective when she was in bright colors, and cute fox ears and tail. She just didn't seem as threatning. "(meanacing-pissed-off-hiei-like-growl) Will you two shut the hell up!!!!!!!"

She snapped at us. We couldn't say anything, because we could only laugh harder. She just wasn't as scary when she was dressed like that. To us, in that outfit, her being pissed off was like a harmless kitten trying to act scary. It was just simply too cute and funny to keep a straight face at. "(another growl) I'm warning you guys, you better quit laughing right now, or your going to get me even **_more _**pissed off than I already am."

She warned us again. I had to grip my sides because they ached so much. So did Karen. "(Mega-pissed-off-Hiei-like-threatning-growl) THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE TOTALLY IN FOR IT!" I couldn't stop my self from falling to my knees, with tears streaming down my eyes. I just couldn't control myself. Neither could Karen. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?!?" She yelled at us.

"YOU!!!!!!!" We yelled back at her, pointing. We couldn't say anymore after that since our composure had completely crashed, burned, and died beyond all recognition. If Marie could've sweatdropped (like in anime) she probably would have at that moment. "Idiots." She muttered. Then, she suddenly realized that she had had her mike on the entire time. If she could've blushed profusely (like in anime) she probably would've done that too.

"Eh heh heh......Sorry 'bout that folks. On to Julie with more details." Julie was Marie's identical twin sister. The only difference was that she had bright, vibrant, electric green eyes. But besides that, every singal last detail about her and her sister were the same. Even their personalities. "Thank you, sister. As always, we will be starting the genin matches first. Our first match will be-" But Julie didn't have any time to finish.

For at that moment, the song 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from the 'Lion King' came on the loud speakers. Julie and Marie were furious, as well as freaked. Suddenly, the song changed to 'Zero to Hero' from Hercules. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" they both shouted. I had already figured it out, but there was no way in hell I was going to say it. This was just too much fun. The song changed again to 'Like Other Girls' from Mulan II.

Only this time, I recognized it as **_Sam's _**voice.

(A/N: I do not own this song.)

**Sam: **

_The life of princess...from her birth is well defined. She must humbly serve her country. Play the part she's been assigned._

I watched as Sam was walking toward, a microphone in hand, **_singing! _**I instantly figured out what she was up too. "Oh, no way in **_hell, _**Sam!" I shouted at her. I turned around to try and run, but Karen blocked me. She had a wicked/smug look on her face that sent creepy shivers down my spine. Then it clicked. **_She _**had been apart of Sam's little scheme the entire time. "TRAITOR!" I screeched in her face. "I'm **_so _**going to kill you both for this!" I tacked on, for emphesis on how pissed I was.

**Sam:**

_She guards the hopes of her people..._

Sam kept singing. She tossed a mic. to me and Karen, and I sighed, knowing my only way out of this-

**Sam:**

_Weak and mighty, rich and poor. Who could ever ask for mo~re?_

**Karen:**

_Who could ever ask for-_

**Karen and Sam:**

_Who could ever ask for mo~re?_

Was to sing.

**Jessica:**

_I wanna be like other girls! Climb up a tree like other girls can!_

**Jessica and Karen:**

_Just to be free like other girls~~~get to be~~~._

**Jessica:**_To slouch when I sit_

**Karen:**_To eat a whole cake_

**Jessica:**_Feel the sun on my feet_

**Karen:**_Get dirty_

**Jessica:**_Act silly_

**Karen and Jessica:**_Be anything I want to be!_

**Jessica:**_Dance around-_

**Karen:-**_in my underwear_

**J+K: **_to run really fast_

**J: **_(sarcastically) to get rid of you two!_

**K: **_to eat a whole cake!_

**J: **_Get crazy-_

**K: **_-with frosting!_

**Jessica and Karen:**

_No escorts, no manners, no nursemaids, no worries, no hands folded perfect...like a holding a lily_

**Jessica:**

(speaking) NO ANNOYING BEST FRIENDS TRICKING ME INTO PERFORMING A CONCERT!

(Sam and Karen laugh)

**Sam, Karen, and Jessica:**

_I wanna be like other girls, scrape up my knee like other girls can, just to be free like other girls~~~, get to be~~~~._

**S:**_To speak for myself_

**K: **_To sing way off key!_

**J:** _Date a sweet, smart, young guy, who'd love me for me_

"JESSICA! WAKE UP!" Karen's voice shouted. I shook my head, blinking my eyes in confusion. "W-what?" I stuttered in confusion. Karen sighed. "You fell asleep after awhile. You missed the opening ceremonies! Plus the first half of the Chuunin matches!" I bolted upwards at hearing that. "**_What!? _**How the hell did I fall asleep!?" "You passed out after awhile from laughing at Marie. I had to have someone carry you down here."

"And I **_wasn't _**happy about it!" said a voice. I looked over, and saw a guy who was cosplaying as Sasuke Uchiha from the Shippuden series. I had never seen him before, so the fact he didn't like carrying me was a little strange. "And exactly **_what_** did **_I _**ever do to you Mr. Emo-Teme!?" I snapped back at him. He flinched at the name, then muttered, so low I (almost) couldn't uunderstand it; "You remind me too much of **_him._**"

I arched an eyebrow at that. "Looks like someone misses their little boyfriend." I snickered. The Sasuke-cosplayer just kept on walking until he was out the door and away from me. "That wasn't nice, Jessica." Karen chided me. I shrugged. "He'll get over it." "And what if he doesn't? What if he takes it personally?" "..................................Then he's the uke in the relationship." "JESSICA!"

I laughed. "I'm just joking." I said, patting her on the back. "Now, the only question left is: Is he with a Naruto, Neji, Lee, Itatchi, Orochimaru, Shikamaru, (Okay, there are a helluva lot of male Naruto and Shippuden charaters Emo-Teme can be paired with, so I'm just gonna skip to the last two of them) Chouji, or a Sai cosplayer?" By this point, Karen was pounding her head against a wall.

"Are you done?" She asked me. "Yep!" I said cheerfully. "You know you forgot to mention Gaara-san?" I nodded. "Well DUH! Gaara-dono's not gay! Unlike all of those other morons." Karen face-palmed. "You're obsessed, you know that?" she asked sarcastically. I nodded. "Yep! I know! But you love me for it!" Karen sighed. "Yes, your right." she muttered. I smiled. "I knew it!" I said.

"_Up next: INU FANGIRL112 and Kanayume13 vs. UchiKickAss1 and SnakeMaster104_" said a computerized voice over the loudspeakers of what I now realized was the infermary. "WHAT!?"

Me and Karen shouted at the same time.

**Some Time Later.......**

I had finally pounded down the door to the Main Control Room, and boy was I pissed! "Hey! Head-Honchos! What's the big idea!? I'm not a Chuunin, and neither is Karen! And from what I heard, we haven't finished with the Chuunin matches yet!" I screamed furiously at them. "We know. But UchiKickAss1 had personally requested an immediate match with you. He refused to take 'no' for an answer. There was nothing we could've done." said the Reikage.

"AH! Lady Reikage-dono! Please, forgive my intrusion. I didn't know this was your room. Please pardon my rudeness." I said, bowing in apology. The Reikage, Miyoko Arotami, was the whole reason I was a member of 'The Undergrounds' in the first place. She had also been my personal sensei for as long as I could remember. "It is alright, Inu-chan. Now go." She said. I could hear the confidence and smile in her words.

I bowed again. "Yes, M'Lady." I said. I turned around, and Karen had finally caught up to me. "Oh, before I forget girls, there's something you might want to know about some of the competitors here...."

***

"Ready to kick these guy's asses, Kana-chan?" I asked. Karen nodded. "Definitely, Inu-chan." She said. We were on top of the stadium again (It was just so much fun being up there!) We both performed the hand signs for the Transportation justu, and in a puff of smoke, we were gone.

**Back At Suna (Gaara POV)**

I watched with mild curiosity as the final battle of the first half of the Chuunin matches was finished, ending in a draw. "And now ladies and gentlemen, we will be having a two-on-two battle request. The conteders shall be the jounin Kanayume13 and the sanin INU FANGIRL112, both from the Hidden Light Village-" the announcer was cut off by two puffs of smoke appearing in the center of the stadium.

One of them was on the ground, and from it appeared a strange-looking (A/N: They've never really seen anyone that was chinese or korean (I'll hurt Gaara-dono for that comment about you later, Karen)) black haired girl, who seemed to be a year younger than me. But the second one was in the middle of the air, and from that one was also another girl. But when I caught sight of her, my breath hitched in my throat.

Long, soft, silky reddish-chocolate brown hair, determined and vibrant perdiot green eyes, smooth, clean, and clear creamish-tan colored skin, a tall, slender and curved body, and a particulary well-developed chest. This girl seemed to outshine every other female competitor I had seen so far. She was indeed a vision of pure beauty. "Looks like this tournament just got a whole lot more interesting for Gaara."

I heard my idiot brother snicker. I ignored him. "Hey! Inu-chan! Get down from there!" The black haired girl called out. "(Sigh) Yeah, yeah Kana-chan! I'm coming!" Inu called back. She jumped, did three back flips, then turned and landed on the fronts of her feet just as she hit the ground. "A perfect landing!" She chirped. Kana rolled her eyes. "You're such a showoff!" She sniped. Inu rolled her eyes in return. "Whatever. Killjoy!" She sniped back.

For some reason, it was amusing to watch these two bicker. It was almost as if they were related. "(Clears throat) As I was saying, our othe two contenders shall be the self-proclaimed sanin UchiKickAss1, and the sanin SnakeMaster104, both from the.......Hidden _Sound _Village!?" The announcer said in confusion. Wait a minute.....Hidden Sound Village.......she couldn't **_possibly _**mean-

My thoughts were cut off by the sight of Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha walking out onto the arena.

**In Konoha:**

"SASUKE!?" Everyone shouted in unison.

**Back In The Real World (My POV):**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sasu**gay** U**she**ha, the world renound Emo-Teme of the Sound, and his partner Oro**she**maru-yarou." I said in a sickly sweet tone that could have any sugarholic spewing chunks all over the stadium within minutes. If veins could've popped in their foreheads (like in anime) they sure as hell would've at that moment. "SHHH! Inu-chan! Don't taunt them like that! Especially since **_they're _**the ones who wanted to fight us!"

I gave her my signature _does-it-look-like-I-give-a-damn!? _look. "Well, no it doesn't, but still-" "Aw, to hell with all of this!" I yelled, interurupting her.

I thrust out my palm, and summoned some of my energy. I knew that my eyes had begun glowing with a bright light, and my body had been surrounded by a faint golden glow. I knew because it always did. Within minutes, a **_giant _**oak tree sprouted upward from the middle of the stadium, and with one small leap, I was resting on the top branch. "I'm not really in the mood for fighting with two gay snakes at the moment, so why don't you take 'em on, Kana-chan?" I teased.

"COWARD! SHOWOFF! .......................COWARD!" I heard Karen scream up at me.

I shrugged. I lazily eyed Oro-teme and Emo-Teme. It took all of my will power not to lose my composure. I mean, they looked **_so pissed off. _**It was hilarious! "Um, can we like, GET THIS FUCKING THING OVER WITH!?" Oro-teme screeched. I couldn't help but giggle. I watched Karen sigh, then gulp as she turned slowly to face our two opponents. She had this 'terrified' look on her face, it reminded me of the look on Hinata's face when she faced Neji-teme in the chuunin exams.

"Relax, Orochimaru-san. Once we finish this little morsel off, we can get revenge on the pipsqueak up in the tree." PIPSQUEAK!? Did that bird-brain just call **_me _**a **_pipsqueak!? _**"Oh, you are **_so _**going down, bird-bitch." I muttered. I watched Karen. She had this depressed look on her face. I felt for her. If I was being forced to fight Gaara-dono, I'd withdraw in an instant. But Oro-Teme was there too, and she **_really _**wanted to beat his ass.

I watched her sigh, then look up at Emo-bird-bitch-teme. "Please forgive me, Sasuke-dono. In all honesty, I was hoping that we would be able to meet on more friendlier terms. So please, for my sake, please dosge this attack." I face-palmed. "That wasn't part of the deal, Kana-chan!" I yelled at her. I heard her gulp, this time for real. She didn't have time for a witty comeback, she knew that much.

I watched her perform the handsigns, then press her palms to the ground. "Summoning jutsu..." She started. The ground began to shake violently. Karen then thrusted her hands up, and shouted, "**_rock monster!" _**Suddenly, boulders, chunks of earth, and tiny rocks shot up from the ground, creating a brown, beady black eyed giant rock.......thing. When sasuke caught sight of it, he had on the funniest 'WTF!?' look on his face **_ever_**!

"What the hell is that thing!?" Oro-bastard shouted. Karen patted it on............the bottom part of it's little toe. "Now, don't insult Tamagatchin-chan. She wouldn't hurt a fly." She said. "Unless you told her too." I tacked on. "Well, yes. If I told her, she would have that fly pummeled into an unrecognizable bloody pulp, then shoved into the center of the earth to burn and die for all of eternity." She said calmly.

I laughed so hardly at Sasuke and Oro-teme's faces I ended up falling out of my tree. Luckily, I ended up dabgling from the bottom of the tree by the bottoms of my feet. Using chakra, of course. "RUN U**SHE**HA, RUN!" I managed to tesingly shout at him through my laughs as Tamagatchin began to chase him around the entire stadium. Suddenly, the sound of Karen going "**_Secret Technique: Lightning storm!" _**reached my ears.

I looked back down and laughed even harder! Orochimaru was running like hell's demons was after him, with Karen chasing him around. Surrounding her were giant voltages of blinding electric blue lightning. Also, Karen's eyes were now a viciously blinding white. And constantly, huge blasts of the powerful chakra lightining would blast from Karen and be projected at Orochimaru. It was one of her secret special jutsu's that only she could do.

I kept on laughing, and laughing, and laughing............until I eventually lost focus and slipped from the branch. I plummeted to the ground, but I didn't scream. The tree was so tall, it reached up to god knows how many feet up above the stadium. So I had a while before I got to pull out one of my special surprises I had in store for the two snakes running around like hell was chasing them below me.

**Gaara's POV**

"Hey, um, Gaara, your wife-to-be is plummeting to the ground at a 'your gonna crash, burn, and die' speed, you realize that, don't you?" Kankuro said, pointing at Inu. "First of all, I don't even know her, second of all, she's from a totally different country, and third of all, can't you tell by the look on her face that she has something planned!?" I growled at my idiot brother. I looke at Inu again, and sure enough, she had a smug grin on her face, which spelled out quite clearly, '_they are so not gonna expect what I'm about to pull_' straight across her pretty face.

'_Wait, 'pretty face'!? Where the hell did that come from!?_' I thought to myself. I mean, I was simply watching the girls on the T.V, and suddenly I thought she was a goddess!? "Am I loosing it?" I muttered to myself, so silently no one heard (Thank kami-dono)"Hey, that technique her friend is using is pretty cool. Look at Oro-teme run!" Temari said, point to Kana. It was true. Kana had Oro-teme practically half way up Inu's giant elm tree like a petrified cat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH! Okay, okay! I surrender! You win! Just PLEASE don't kill me!" I heard him shout. "No wonder the Akatsuki kicked you out! You're weak. You're too weak. Oro-teme, because you lack....A FUCKING SENSE OF COURAGE, YOU SWINE!" Kana yelled, blasting a particulary large blast of lightning at Oro-baka. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He shouted jumping from the tree and running like hell once more.

I took a glance at Inu, and noticed that she had a smug look fresh on her face. I took a closer look, and noticed that she was performing handsigns. But there was one little snag; I had never seen those handsigns before in my life. And from the look in her eyes, it was almost as if she had planned it to be that way. Then it hit me. '_That wasn't part of the deal, Kana-chan._" I had heard Inu shout down at her partner earlier. Deal? Did that mean that they had this entire match planned out from the start?

I watched eagerly as Inu did some back flips, then turned so that she was facing the ground, which her body was rapidly approaching. "**_Forbidden Secret Technique: Xodia's Light!_**" Inu shouted. And from her, a colossal blast of light surrounded by blue and yellow lightning erupted, obliterating the stadium. Quickly it became so bright we had to shield our eyes. After a solid 5-7 minutes, the light began to die down, and Temari, Kankuro, and I all uncovered our eyes.

And what we saw made their mouths drop about ten feet, whereas mine just turned upward in a surprised (but smug) smirk. The entire field had been uprooted, burned, and completely desecrated. It now resembled that of a rocky desert, with parched dry dirt and dust, deep cracks in the earth, and jagged pointed rocks scattered everywhere. Sasuke and Orochimaru layed underneath a pile of rubble, and Inu and Kana.......

My mouth hung open (just slightly) as my eyes caught sight of them. Inu was holding Kana by the arm, with Kana on her knees, panting slightly. They were surrounded by a silver barrier, in the middle of the air. But what had me gaping was the fact that they were both completely unharmed. Not a single scratch, cut, gash, tear, or bruise could be seen on those two girls, no matter how many times you looked them over.

"How the hell did they manage to surviv that blast!?" Kankuro shouted, pointing at the two girls. "I don't know, but however they did it, it must've been fast. Then again, I don't think anyone could've seen what they did after the aftershock of that attack." Temari said. I commented on nothing, too engrossed in the battle to truly pay attention to my sibling's awe. "Wow. Folks, all I can say is..........wow." The announcer said.

"However, there's a slight complication." Said the commentator below. "Due to the fact that I haven't even said start yet, none of the following attacks will be taken into account." She continued. Kankuro became pissed. "Are you serious!?" He shouted. But his ranting was cut-short by the sound of Inu's voice shouting, "Yes!!!! Ha ha! I knew it would work! That means I win the bet, Kana-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll give you the money later." Kana sighed, apparently frustrated. "Um, you guys mind sharing with the rest of us what the hell you're talking about?" The commentator person said. "Well, it's really quite simple. We knew that Emo-Teme and Gay-Snake-Teme would try and trick us once the match started, so the only to gain the upperhand in this fight was to pull out some of our own attacks first." Inu started.

"Even though none of our attacks would be taken into account, if it meant we'd be able to gain an advantage over Sasuke-dono and Oro-dobe, we would do it." Kana finished. "But of course, being the nitwits we are, we decided to bet on whether the plan was gonna work or not." Inu said, grinning. "And, as always, Inu-chan won." Kana sighed. "Aw, come on, Kana-chan! Don't be such a negitive-neko!" Inu said, smiling at her friend.

"How can you be so positive? We still have a decent chance of losing this fight!" Kana said. "Don't get your hopes up too soon!" "And why shouldn't I!? You're not my mom! Though you sure act like it a lot!" "Will you shut up and focus on the match, you baka!?" "I don't have to! and I'm not the baka here, you are" Inu shouted, jabbing a finger at her friend.

"grrrrrr.......sasuke hater!"

"Bird brain lover!"

"Ramen obsessed freak!"

"Pocky fanatic!"

"Pre-madonna Drama queen!"

"Wall-flower, mood swing driven, squinty eyed perfectionist!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR................................................................why you, you, you...........................................................................................RACOON LOVING, MOSS-EYED, TEMPREMENTAL, LOUDMOUTHED, OBNOXIOUS, GLASSES-WEARING, BIRD-BRAINED, DRAGON BREATH!"

"OH, LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK ABOUT THE GLASSES! BESIDES, AT LEAST MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A DUCK'S ASS!"

"Wait...........................was that an insult to me? Or to Sasuke-dono?"

"TO EMO-TEME! DUH!"

"QUIT CALLING HIM THAT!

"MAKE ME!"

The two Kunoichi were at each other's throats now, shouting at each other, and gaining an octave with every insult. It was quite amusing to watch. Suddenly, I noticed Sasuke get up, quietly and undetected, from the rubble. Orochimaru was still unconscious. But what I was more focused on was the fact that Sasuke's eyes were dead set on one target; Inu.

**My POV:**

This was **_so _**not the time for me and Izumi to be having another one of our cat fights. Oh, did I forget to mention that Karen had an alternate personality? Well, she does. Izumi was basically Karen's polar opposite, and almost like my twin. She was loudmouthed, violent, outgoing, obnoxious, the COMPLETE opposite of Karen. Somehow, Izumi had developed inside of Karen over the course of our 8th grade year.

It takes only one hit over her head to bring her out or send her back into the back of Karen's mind. Karen said she didn't mind, but I sure did. Izumi could be such a pain sometimes. She was actually more like a hybrid of Sasuke and Naruto, but with a bit more Sasuke than Naruto in her. Izumi, I mean. Anyways, I was caught off guard by the movement of a certain duck-ass-haired U**she**ha. But I didn't have any time to react, for the sudden cry of "**_Chidori!_**" A blast of light, and the sound of Izumi/Karen screaming in pain went by in .5 seconds flat/

(Not really, but you get the idea)

"KANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, turning around. I was greeted with the sight of my unconscious best-friend lying on the ground below a giant human shaped crack in a jagged rock. I was about to run to her side, when I realized that:

1. My barrier had been shattered

and

2. I hadn't focused any of my chakra to my feet in order to keep my self balanced in the air

"OH CRAP!" I shouted as I began falling to the ground (again). I clenched my eyes shut, prepared to feel the impact of the earth against my skin.

..........................................But it never came.

Instead, I felt myself fall into two soft, gentle yet strong and warm arms. "W-What?" I said. My eyelashes fluttered open, only to be greeted with two onyx black orbs. "S-S-S-S-S-SASUKE!?!?!?" I shouted. I was positive I turned a particular deep shade of maroon. What the hell was I doing in SASU**GAY **U**SHE**HA THE BIRD-BRAINED-EMO-TEME-OF-THE-SOUND/LEAF-VILLAGE ARM"S!?!?!?!

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked me, his usual emotionless coal black eyes showing a slight glow of concern.

Wait, WHAT!?

"Um...................excuse me, forgive me if I'm mistaken, but did you just call me 'Naruto'?!" I asked. Sasuke smiled and laughed. Wait, SMILED AND LAUGHED!? Was this **_really _**Sasuke!? "Of course I did, dobe, what else would I call you? I mean, it's your name! Have you gotten even dumber since I left?" He teased. All I could do was stare opened mouthed at him, gaping like an idiot.

"Tell me, exactly how did you end up in this world? And as a **_brunette, green-eyed girl, _**no less. Tell me, transformation or a trasnportation justsu gone wrong?" He cooed. I was still too dumbfounded to speak. "Heh, heh. I can understand your shock. But please, Naruto, please just hear me out." He pleaded. Of course, he continued anyways. He propped me up on my feet, so that our eyes locked.

"I'm sorry I betrayed both you and the village. It was wrong of me. I realized my mistake soon after I joined Orochimaru. I kept questioning my actions, and I soon discovered that it wasn't worth it. I realize now that letting my desire for revenge on Itatchi to rule my life was the wrong path to take. I'm sorry for everything I've done, and I wish to know if it's possible for me to redeem myself. The only thing I want is to gain back your trust, and return to the village. I've missed everyone; Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Everyone! Especially you, Naruto-kun. I don't want to destroy our bond. I want to repair it. Please, Naruto, I beg of you, please. Naruto, could you ever forgive me?"

He was so sincere, so earnest, I couldn't help but let my eyes water over. He seemed so desperate. Almost as if he was afraid of voicing everything in his heart, like he was scared. "S-S-Sasuke......." I whispered. I let my head fall, and pushed him back. It was hurting me to do this, but I knew it had to be done. I pulled back my hand, clenched it into a fist, focused a tiny bit of my chakra into it, then slammed it into his gut. Some blood then spilled from his mouth, and he fell over.

"Well, even though I STILL haven't said start yet, I don't think those two will be waking up anytime soon. Which means, INU FANGIRL112 and Kanayume13 are the winners!" Julie shouted. I wasn't really even listening. I picked up Sasuke and carried him on my back all the way to Karen, where I piled her ontop of Sasuke. And in a dash, I was in the infermary.

**Gaara POV:**

For some reason, I was pissed off. Having seen Sasuke wrap his arms around Inu like that, it made my blood boil. Especially since he confused her with Uzumaki! But now that I think about it, how was I even able to hear them at all? Anyways, I was extremely happy when she punched him and made him fall unconscious. But the look in her eyes..........it didn't look like one of anger. It looked more like one of.........sympathy and sadness. Which I guess was to be expected. ' _But stil,_ _I wish I could see where she took Sasuke and her friend. I want to know what's going on._' I though to myself.

I glanced back at the screen, just in time to see something very odd. The screen began to quiver, and almost.......melt away. Like water sliding down a window, revealing another image. But it wasn't just the screen doing this. It was the entire room. I could only sit, and watch as the new image was unveiled. I saw Kana, and Sasuke, both sitting on what seemed to be hospital beds. In between them was Inu. She was holding one of their hands in each of hers.

Then I realized what was going on. I was seeing what I had wished for; I was seeing where Inu had taken Sasuke and her friend, and what was going on **_behind _**the cameras! I watched intently as Sasuke stirred. When his eyes fluttered opened, Inu was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I hit you. But I wanted to tell you this in private. I'm glad that you've finally realized your mistake, and I'm also glad that you've finally learned to be more open with your feelings.......but I'm not the one you should be admitting them too. It's the **_real _**Naruto-sama you should be apologizing to. And I'm sorry I kept calling you all those names, Sasuke-san. I'm just in a really bad mood."

She said all in a rush. Sasuke chuckled. "I should've know. The real Naruto would never be this formal, or apologize, or compliment me. Apoplogy accepted. But.........please, may I know your name?" He asked. Inu giggled. "Just call me Inu-chan, 'kay?" she said. Sasuke grinned. "Very well, Inu-chan." he said.

"_(Ahem.) Will INU FANGIRL112 please come out to the arena?" _A computerized voice said from out of no where. The scene before me shattered like glass, and I was once again in the living area. I looked back at the T.V, and saw Inu-chan walk out onto the arena. "Someone called for me?" She shouted. "Yes. I did." Said a woman's voice. On a balcony of the north end of the stadium stood someone dressed in silver kage robes, with the kanji for 'spirit' on their hat.

"Ah! Lady Reikage!" Inu said, bowing in respect. "Is there something you need?" Inu asked. "Yes. For you to be gone!" The Reikage said, never lifting her face. Inu's face however, flatered, and turned into one of confusion, and slight fear. "What do you mean?" Inu asked. "The Xodia's Light justu is one of the most top secret justu's of the Hidden Light Village. The fact that you would use it in plain sight is downright despicable!

"So as punishment, you have been banned from competeing in the rest of this tournament! Now go!" The Reikage said. Inu's eyes looked devestated, but the rest of her face did not betray her. "Yes M'lady." She said. She performed some handsigns, and in a puff of smoke, she was gone.

I was downright infuriated by this point. Not only did that move save her life, but it basically helped her and Kana win their first match! So she made a mistake, so what!? I sighed. Well, since Inu wasn't going to be competeing anymore, there really was no point in watching this. "Hey, Gaara, where are you going?! The tournament isn't even halfway done yet!" "The best player was just eliminated, Temari, so there's no point in even watching it anymore. I'm going to my room."

And the conversation ended just like that.

.................................................................................But still, at least I was able to see Inu's softer side, before she left. It almost made me wonder..............Could someone like her.....................possibly like someone like me?

* * *

**_Oh, Gaara-dono, you have NO clue! 3_**

**_

* * *

_****_And now:_**

**_AFTERNOTE THEATERE WITH MY FANFICTION CHARACTERS!_**

**_Featuring: (Oh boy, here comes the list) The Inuyasha characters, the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters, all of my OC's, Me, Karen, and Gaara!_**

**

* * *

**

It's a quiet, Peaceful day in the B*r*a* (my last name, with some of the letters crossed out) mansion

**_girly shriek: AIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

well, it was anyways

***Kurama runs into the living room, with a freaky/paniced/'WTF'/dear god help me look on his face***

***he spots me, sitting on the couch, watching funny anime youtube videos, then runs up to me and pins me down on the couch.***

**_me: K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KURAMA!?!?!?!?!? What the hell are you-_**

**_kura-kun: NO TIME!_**

***he then slams his lips against mine in a passionate, lustful, feral kiss***

***my OC's, setsuna from 'and so kurama met her' and isabella from 'my shattered heart made of diamond tears' and an unnamed OC (that will be featured in my Yu Yu Hakusho pirate 

story) suddenly run into the room, when they spot me and kura-kun making out on the couch, they sigh*** 

**_setsuna: DAMINT ALL TO HELL! Jessica got to him first!_**

**_Isabella: W-W-W-W-well, it's only n-n-n-n-n-natural. A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Afterall, we're merely fictional counterparts of her. It's k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kinda obvious that he would want the real thing._**

**_unamed OC: She's right let's go._**

***they all leave***

***kurama and i finally part for air***

***he comes back for another round, but i hold him off (just barely)***

**_me: kurama, they're gone._**

**_kurama: so? like they said, it's only natural for me to want the real thing._**

***i blush profusely, kurama laughs.***

***suddenly, an angry gaara walks into the room***

***he walks up to kurama, grabs me by arm, and roughly pulls me out of kurama's arms and into his own***

***he then picks me up bridal style, and glares hard at kurama***

**_gaara: MINE!!!_**

***he runs away, with me still in his arms, and an angry kurama right on his tail.***

**_me: (sigh) well, THIS is gonna be interesting._**

**_**************_**

**_RxR PLZ!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaara's Trip To Reality!**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, now let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**"Um......Who are you, what are you doing in my bedroom, and why the hell are you dressed up as Sabaku no Gaara-dono?"**

**(A/N: Long chapter title, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of!)**

**

* * *

**

**My POV:**

I slammed the door close as I walked into my apartment. I knew it was a forbidden technique, but she never minded before! She was the one who **_taught _**me the move! It's what earned me the championship title last year! She knew that! Why suddenly change the rules!? Why kick me out of the tournament when she knew fully well that as long as Karen and I were together, the tournament was basically ours for the taking!?

**

Didn't she care about the prosperity of our village!? Didn't she care about our reputation!? Didn't...........didn't.............didn't she care about **_me!?_** As I trudged up the stairs, I knew why that particular thought crossed my mind. The tournament was the only place where I could be around others like me, and the only place where I was given the chance to prove myself to others. But now that I've been kicked out of this years tournament, things will surely go back to how they were before.

I sighed a depressed sigh as I walked into my bedroom, took off my barely dirty clothes, walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

**About an hour or so later (i LOVE long hot showers):**

I flopped onto my bed, stretched, and turned around so that I was facing my T.V. A little bit of some nice Naruto Shippuden on Disney XD would (hopefully) due me some good. I flicked to the channel. I was ready and waiting to watch Naruto kick ass, Gaara be hot, and watch Sakura-ama as she finally realizes that crushing on Emo-Teme was a major waste of time, as usual. Key word being **_was._**

"_The usual program of this time slot has been canceled due to our special premiere showing of 'A Christmas Carol' starring Jim Carrey._" said a little automated voice. I scowled. "Winter is still about another 7 months away! Who the hell wants to watch an **_animated christmas flick _**when it's still early April!?" I shouted at the T.V. "_Lots of people, actualy._" the same calm, computerized voice said back.

I huffed. "Damn those T.V station people! If they're gonna cancel a showing of Naruto Shippuden, they should **_at least _**have a decent and sensible movie or something to replace it with. **_Not _**some animated mediocre christmas flick starring some washed-up comedian!" I snapped. "_I'm sorry, Miss Jessica, but even though I am a T.V, I can't control what those 'damn T.V station people' do._" The T.V calmly stated.

I sighed. "I know, Tiana, I'm just in a bad mood. Maybe reading a book might help me take my mind off things. You get some sleep." I told her. Tiana sighed, apparently relieved, and turned herself off. I hopped off my bed and went over to my bookcase, and pulled out all of my Naruto and Naruto Shippuden manga. I only owned the ones that had Gaara in them, since he was my all-time favorite character and all.

I took all of my books back to my bed, when I suddenly heard some bangs at my window. I instantly remembered that I wasn't wearing any clothing except for my towel, so I dashed back to my wardrobe, put on my red satin pajama shirt and pants, as well as my black muckluk slippers and black sweater robe, brushed my hair, then went over to my stained glass french doors.

I pulled back the translucent snowy white silk curtains, unlocked the doors, and walked out onto my balcony. It was sort of princess like, for it was creamy white, and the pillars that supported the rail which bordered the edge were completely covered with prickly rose vines, which had unfortunately not bloomed yet; simply budded. Anyways as I was looking around for what could have possibly been causing the racket at my window, a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Oh Jessica, sweet Jessica, let down your hair. So that I may climb your chocolate stair." I looked down, only to see a tall muscular guy with short curly golden brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and a cute freckled face. "Skylar, you **_really _**need to get a new pick-up line book." I teased. Skylar was my childhood best-guy friend. And my first love. However, When we met up with each other again, I felt as though he was more of an older brother than a lover to me.

Though, now that he **_finally _**got it through his thick head that I used to like him, he won't stop teasing me about it. "Heh, I know. Hey, why aren't you at that tournament thingy of yours?" He asked. I gulped. "Well......Um.......You see...........I........................................I got kicked out of it. Apparently I misused one of the forbidden techniques during me and Karen's first fight." I said, deciding that he deserved to know.

"Which one?" he asked. "Xodia's light." I sighed. "Ouch." He said, wincing. "I know, right?" I said, hanging my head so that my face was, well, **_facing, _**the ground directly below me. "Anyways, enough about that. What on earth are you doing here?!" I asked. "I wanted to know if you and Jacob would like to go on a double date with me and Leslie."

That one sentence was enough to make all of reality's weight come crashing down onto my shoulders.

I had completely forgotten about Jacob dumping me. It must have slipped my mind with all of the excitement going on during the tournament. "Sorry, Sky, but I can't." I said, my eyes watering slightly. "Why not?" he asked. In his tone, I could tell he was sensing my distress. "Me And Jacob aren't dating anymore. I dumped him earlier today, because I caught him cheating on me with that slut, Jennifer Hawkins." I explained, all traces of emotion absent in my voice.

Skylar's eyes became as wide as the moon, then narrowed into paper thin slits that read 'I'm gonna totally massacre that fucking bastard' clear as day. "Too late Skylar. Karen already called dibs." I said, giving him my best 'Super-Happy/Mischiveous-Naruto' cheshire cat grin. "Damn. Well, I'm sorry about all of that, Jess, you didn't deserve it."

He said. I smiled a fake, loving smile at him. "S'okay. It's not your fault. And besides, the only reason he cheated on me was becaues **_I _**actually have some self respect!" I said. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat more, but I gotta go meet up with Leslie. Hope you feel better Jess." Skylar said, revving up his motorcycle. "Have fun on your date." I called after him.

I smiled slightly when he dissapeared from view. But when I heard the clock tower on the nearby church chime 11:45, I decided it was time to get back inside. It was a little cold out here, anyways.

* * *

I plopped back down on my bed, picked up my book, and skimmed to my favorite part; when they first showed Gaara as the Kazekage of the sand village. I smiled a soft, loving smile. "Gaara-kun," I whispered into the page. I could feel my eyes water over, but I didn't hold them back this time. I let my tears fall onto his perfectly featured angelic face.

"Oh, Gaara-kun, You wouldn't believe the day I've had! I find out my boyfriends been cheating on me the majority of our relationship with a total slut, I dump him, I get kicked out of the tournament for actually **_trying, _**and.............and.................and.................Oh, Gaara-kun, my life is bursting at the seams!!!" I sobbed, my tears completely soaking the page. "Gaara, you're the only one I can be like this around. You're the only one I can show my weaker side too. You're the only one who understands me."

I croaked, my voice becoming weak with how much I was balling now. But I knew it was hopeless. I was balling into a manga book for god's sake! With this thought, I grew infuriated! I wrenched the book off the bed, sitting up now, and glared my fiercest death glare. The book was now soaked and crumpled from my tears. But for some reason, I didn't care. "Damnit all, why can't you be real!? I've been confiding all of my most deepest and darkest depressions into you for almost 4 years now! And you're not even alive to even listen! Let alone care!"

I shouted, still sobbing, still drenching the picture of my dream naruto boyfriend with my tears. "Damn you, Gaara-teme, Why can't you be real!? Why can't you exist in **_this _**world!? Why can't you be here and comfort me, when no one else can!? WHY IS IT THAT YOU CAN GO ON HAPPILY BEING THE FUCKING KAZEKAGE, WITH EVERYONE LOOKING UP TO YOU, WHILE I'M STUCK DEALING WITH ALL OF THIS PAIN ALONE, AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD UNDERSTAND IT!?" I screeched, throwing the book at the window.

I took deep breaths, glaring loathingly at the now soaked and crumpled book lying in front of my window, partially glowing in the moonlight. But soon, my gaze softened, as I began to calm down from my tantrum. I sighed, and walked over to the book. It was precious to me, and had been basically my diary for 4 years straight. I told that book, or more specifically the page with Gaara on it, everything.

All of my depressions, worries, secrets, joys, **_everything! _**I knelt down, and noticed that the book had landed on the page with Gaara on it. I sighed, delicately picked up the book, and held it close. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." I whispered. I pulled the book back so that I could look at Gaara's face again. I traced his features as a few more tears fell onto his face.

"But still, I really do wish you were real, and that you were here with me." I whispered to him, more tears falling. I just remained there, underneath the moonlight, utterly still. That is, until a loud, sharp rap at the door startled me. "Coming!" I shouted, setting the book back down. I wiped my eyes, and ran out my bedroom door. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard the clock ring the first few notes, signaling it was about to start chiming midnight.

**W/Gaara (Gaara POV)**

I was on the balcony, glancing up at the full glowing moon above me. I glanced at the clock tower in the middle of the village's main square. It signaled that it was about to start chiming midnight. Just as I was about to head inside, however, something happened. The moon's light...........semmed to grow brighter. Not only that, but it was almost as if I was.......caught in it's light. I glanced up, and I felt something wet hit my eyes.

I wiped it off, looked at it to check if it was blood, but found it was as clear as glass. I tasted it, and was surprised to find that it tasted like saltwater. '_Does that mean.............that it's a.......tear?_' I thought to myself. A few more drops fell, and the moon's light seemed to grow brighter. Soon I noticed that everytime the clock tower chimed, a couple more drops fell, and the light of the moon increased.

Eventually, the light became blinding, and I had to shield my eyes. '_But still, I really do wish you were real, and that you were here with me._' I heard a female's voice whisper. I was then surrounded in blinding pure white light.

And before I knew it, I was gone.

**Back with me (My POV)**

I sighed, leaning against my door. Now, not only was Macy suspecting that I was going insane and certifiably suicidal, but she was also planning on massacering Jacob. Apparently, she had heard my shouting. I couldn't bear lying to her, so I ended up having to tell her **_everything _**that happened today. "Great. As if I needed someone **_else _**out to take Jacob's life because of me!" I groaned.

I yawned as the clock struck midnight. However, when I looked up to the landing, about to go to bed, I saw a bright white light blazing through my door, which was slightly cracked open. I ran up, but when I opened it, the light was absolutely **_blinding! _**Soon, it finally died down. But when I looked up, my eyes went wide.

"Excuse me, but, um......................Who are you, what are you doing bedroom, and why the hell are you dressed up as Sabaku no Gaara-dono?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara's Trip To Reality!**

**A Naruto Story!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Chapter 3:**

**Gaara Really Exists, And Now He's Sitting In My Bedroom..........As If My Life Couldn't Get ANY Weirder!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**My POV:**

I stared at the person who looked like Gaara. He stared back. I could tell in his eyes that he was just as confused as I was. However, that confusion was soon replaced with anger. He stood up, and then glared a very scary death glare that pierced right through me. "Who are you, and where the hell am I!?" He shouted. Not good! It's never a good thing to piss off Gaara. Suddenly, I remembered that Gaara didn't even exist. This guy was probably just some crakpot cosplayer!

"I don't have to tell you! Besides, I asked you a question first! I'm not giving any answers until I get some my self! Got it!?" I shouted back, boldly walking up to him and shoving him into the window. However, I soon realized that that was one of the most **_biggest and stupidest _**mistakes of my life! I felt his chakra energy skyrocket, so much that he was actually glowing with a deep red crimson aura.

I backed up, retracting my hands from his chest so fast, almost as if I had been severely burned. "You're going to regret ever doing that to me." He whispered. His voice was dripping with loathing and bloodlust. I was beginning to feel genuinely petrified. There's no way a normal human being's chakra could be that powerful. The only logical explination left would have to be that......."Oh my god. It's really him. The 5th Kazekage of the sand village, the one-tailed jinchuuriki, the youngest son of the fourth Kazekage.................................Sabaku no Gaara-dono."

I whispered, barely audible to even my self. Now, I would usually be jumping for joy and glomping him right about now, like any other normal fangirl would have done, except there were two problems:

1. I wasn't really what you'd call a **_normal _**fangirl (because unlike most of them, I actually have a life and brain of my own)

and

2. He was about to fucking **_kill me!!!_**

I was going to turn and run, but Gaara's sand got me first. A lightning fast streak of sand nailed me right in the stomach, sending me crashing through my door and into the railing of the landing. And man, did it **_HURT_**! I fell on my butt, my back against the railing. I looked up to see Gaara's wave of sand about to crash down on me. I inaudibly gasped, then wrapped myself up into a tight ball. I could feel my eyes watering again, but I was frozen in place by fear.

I felt the sand begin to wrap around me. I was beginning to feel desperate, so I shouted the first words that came to my mind. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shove you, honest! I didn't know that you were real, and I don't know how you got here! I'm just as confused as you are! I beg of you, please don't kill me!" I pleaded, my tears beginning to fall. I wrapped myself tighter as I felt the coarse sand brush against my skin.

However, as soon as I was positive that I was about to die, I felt the sand retreat. And in that same instant, the lethal grains were replaced with a warm, gentle, calloused hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me." I heard Gaara say. I looked up, and my eyes locked with his. Perdiot to seafoam. My breath hitched for a split second, and as I was about to say something that probably would've embarrassed me to high heaven, I heard Gaara's stomach growl.

I giggled. "Would you like me to make you something to eat? It sounds like you're hungry." I said. He blushed (ever so slightly) and nodded. "That would be nice." He said. I smiled. "Well alright then!" I chirped. We both stood up, and I led him down the stairs. "By the way......May I ask you you're name?" He said. "It's Jessica." I told him. "Unusual name. But pretty. Does it mean anything?" He asked.

"I actually looked it up once. It's supposed to mean 'wealth' and 'god's grace' in my religion." I said. "Interesting" He mumbled. When we reached the downstairs, I turned to face him. "Would you like some tea?" I asked. "Sure." He said, walking past me and sitting at the table. I walked into the kitchen, brought out my teapot, and looked through my little carrier with all of the different tea flavors in it.

'_hmmmmmmm.......now let's see; oolong, black, jasmine, camameile, white, green, rasberry, ah! Some herbal tea should do nicely!" _I thought, smiling to myself. As I began preparing the tea, I felt a warm, strong chest rub against my back. I wanted to say something, but my voice was lost. "Ahh. Here they are!" I heard Gaara say, bringing out a large glass jar filled with chocolate chip cookies. '_hmmm. guess it wasn't a rumor after all._' I thought.

"So you like chocolate chip cookies, huh?" I asked, feigning curiosity, with a sly, 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' grin wide on my face. "Yes. But when I became Kazekage of my village, they banned me from eating them. Said it was 'unbecoming' of me to have my favorite food be something that a small child would go crazy over." He explained, stuffing them into his mouth by the handfuls.

Suddenly, he stopped, and looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I forgot, you probably don't even know what a Kazekage is." he said. I smirked slyly at him. "I think I have an idea." I countered. He arched a nonexistent eyebrow at me, his eyes displaying a mixture of confusion, curiostiy, and slight nervousness. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked, sounding a bit wary.

"I'll explain everything **_after _**tea and cookies, okay? I promise." I told him. He shrugged. "Very well." He said, and began scarfing down the cookies again. I laughed at him. "What's so funny?" He asked, slightly miffed. "You have crumbs all over you're face, and you're acting like a child! No wonder the council banned you from eating them! You're not exactly displaying 'Proper Kazekage Material' right now, Gaara-dono!" I giggled.

However, when I looked at Gaara's wide eyed face, I realized that I hade made another lethal mistake. '_Crap! That's right, he didn't tell even tell me his **name, **let alone about those council retards! Oh, I'm so dead now!_' I was quicker than Gaara's sand this time, running into the living room. However, I tripped on the carpet, And soon Gaara was standing over me. "I'll give you five seconds to explain your self, and if you don't I'll crush you"

He seethed. I backed up a bit, my hand landing on the t.v remote (which had fallen onto the floor, due to Gaara's sand banging everything over) and soon, my rescue was being displayed on the T.V screen. An episode of Naruto was on at that moment. It was the episode where Emo-Teme was leaving the village, and Sakura-ama was screaming after him.

Sakura: _Don't leave me!_

(Sakura runs a bit closer)

Sakura: _If you go, I'll scream and-_

(Sasuke apporates right behind her)

Sasuke: _Sakura...._

(Sakura's eyes widen)

Sasuke: _Thank you for everything_

(Sasuke then knocks Sakura unconscious)

Sakura's last thought: _Sasu...ke_

(They then cut to Sakura lying unconscious (and crying) on the bench, with the wind blowing the leaves all around her)

Gaara stared at the T.V in shock as it cut to commercial. "W-What was that!?" He asked. I sighed. "Gaara-dono, I was planning on telling you later, but now that you've seen **_that, _**I guess there's no point, so I'm just gonna come out and say it; Gaara, you're not in your world anymore. This is reality, and here, you, Naruto, and everyone you know, are anime characters in an anime show and manga." I said. Gaara's eyes widened, and then he did the most un-Gaaraish thing he could possibly **_ever _**do!

He fainted.

**Sometime later.....................(Gaara POV)**

My eyes opened slowly, and my head hurt. At first I had no clue where I was, and my mind was totally blank....................that is until I felt someone's warm breath against my hand. I looked over, and next to me was a girl, whose head was lying on the side of the bed where I had sleeping, which I presumed was hers. And then, all of my memories came back to me. I sat up, and looked around.

Even though it was a full moon, I couldn't really see clearly. Probably because I was still so groggy. I looked back at the sleeping girl, Jessica, I think is what she said her name was. However, a note she had under her hand, with my name on it, caught my attention. I carefully slipped it from her grasp, opened it, and read it.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I know it seems kinda silly to be writing you a letter, but I'm doing it anyways. Also, below I'm going to list the answers of any questions you'll probably have when you read this;_

_1. Yes, you **are **an anime character, I wasn't lying when I said that earlier_

_2. No, I have absolutely **no **idea how you ended up here in my world_

_3. Yes, you fainted after I told you you were an anime character_

_4. I took the liberty of bringing you up to my bedroom for you to rest._

_5. Until we sort this out, you are free to stay here with me in my house. I'd let you use the guestrooms, but I've never had any need for them, so they're not furnished yet. In the meantime you are free to stay in my bedroom while you're here. I'll just take the couch downstairs._

_6. If I'm asleep, I'm sorry. I decided that until you woke up, I'd stay next to you and keep watch in case anything bad happened. That's why I wrote this letter to explain everything. Just in case I **did **fall asleep._

_7. When I wake up (if I end up falling asleep) and you're already awake, please remind me that I have to show you around the house (if you're gonna live here, you might wanna know where the bathrooms are), and take you out to buy you some new clothes. (You're clothes may be high in style in the sand village, but here, it'll just make everyone think you're an alien or something.)_

_Well, that should be just about it. See ya, Gaara-dono!_

_Love,_

_Jessica :-)_

Once I finished reading Jessica's letter, I looked back down at her sleeping form. She was really going to let me stay with her? After I've already tried to kill her!? And twice in under an hour, no less! I stared at her, confused, yet interested at the same time. I gently slid over so that my feet were dangling from the side of the bed. I slowly and gently wrapped around my arms around Jessica's (Very well developed) chest, and lifted her up.

She continued to breath softly and even, completely undisturbed. I managed to prop her up on the bed with me, that is, until her unconscious body fell over on my lap. I felt my face heat up, ever so slightly. Her long, slender arm brusehed against my leg (because she fell face-forward) letting the very tips of her fingers brushing against my ankles. Her warm, quiet breath carressed my knees, and her torso was lying across my lap.

If anyone had walked in at that moment, their noses probably would've been become the basin for a giant waterfall of blood. "Nggh..." I heard Jessica moan. I looked down, and saw that her face was slightly contorted into a look of pain. "Jessica?" I whispered, pulling her closer to me by wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I watched as a few tears slid down her face. She grabbed onto my shirt and pulled herself closer to me.

"G-G-Gaara.............kun" she whispered. My eyes widened. She...............talks in her sleep? And she was................................................................................dreaming of me!? Then my eyes narrowed into thin slits. Of course she'd be in pain if she was dreaming about **_me. _**I was probably the one causing it! Just as I was about to let her go, she whispered something else. "G-Gaara-kun......................please.....................................don't die on me.................................Gaara-kun.........................I-I-I-I need you."

She was shaking now, as more tears slid down her creamy tan cheeks. My eyes widened again. She was crying...................**_for _**me!? She was worried!? About **_me!? _**"Gaara-kun............I beg....................of.........you...............................please don't go!" She begged. Even though this was all happening in a dream, I had a sudden, impulsive, over-powering urge to comfort this strange yet extremely interesting woman.

I pulled her so close to me, so that my lips were right at her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, Jessica-chan. I won't die, and abandon you here on your own. I'll always be by your side." I whispered. I felt shivers rack her spine as I said these words. "D-Do you................promise?" She asked. "I promise. Together, forever and always." I said. I pulled back and rested her head on my chest. I watched her, as she smiled subconsciously, and placed a hand on my chest, grasping the fabric of my clothes with a weak grip.

"Arigatou gazimasu...............Gaara....." she whispered. She didn't speak again for the rest of the night. How do I know?

Because once she fully gone to sleep, I tucked her into her bed, and layed next to her above the covers, watching her all night, in the light of the glorious full moon that bestowed me onto her.

* * *

_April 3rd, 9:46 A.M_

_My bedroom_

**My POV:**

I flinched as the sun hit my eyes._ "Errrrr.......go away sun! lemme sleep!"_ I groaned in my thoughts, pulling the covers up to my chin. I was about to pull them over my face, but the touch of a gentle hand stopped me. It held my hand, and pulled me so that I was resting against a strong, warm, well-built muscular chest. Another hand came up and brushed some strands of hair away from my face. "_wha-? What's going on...........?' _I drearly thought to my self.

However, a new sensation hit me. The feeling of someone's soft, gentle lips against my forehead. Whatever, or **_who_**ever was doing this, was warm, and damn good at doing what ever it was doing. I opened my eyes, and looked up. "Who........?" I started. But I couldn't finish. Because the minute my eyes caught sight of the person carressing me so tenderly and lovingly, I was greeted with the sight of liquid pale jade eyes surrounded by black lines, with a maroon 'love' kanji tattoo on his forehead, partialy hidden by his mop of flaming red hair.

"Gaara..........?" I asked. I didn't squint, only stared. "Good morning Jessica-chan. I'm sorry if I woke you up. You seemed cold for some reason. I thought I'd help by trying to keep you warm. I hope I didn't offend you or anything" I heard him say to me. My eyes were fully open now, as I sat up to look around where we were. We were both lying in my bed, in my bedroom. I held a hand to my forehead as everything came rushing back at once.

"No...............S'okay Gaara-dono. You didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for being so considerate." I told him. I felt him sit up as well. "Are you alright?" He asked me. He held his hand to my forehead as well, covering my own. I blushed profusely at that. "Hmmmmmmm............Maybe you should go back to bed. You seem to be developing a fever." He noted. I giggled. Basically was because he didn't realize that he was the reason I was heating up.

I mean, it's not like someone as amazing and wonderful and good looking and all around perfect like him comes to life in the middle of the night, right? "Nah, s'okay Gaara-dono. C'mon, I'll make us some breakfeast. Then I can show you round the house, then I'll get dressed, and then we can even go shopping for your new clothes! I'll even ask my best friend Karen to help. She's awesome when it comes to giving out advice!"

I said, smiling. I hopped off the bed and rushed down the stairs. However when I got to the bottom, I felt a body crash into me. "GOOD MORNING, SLEEPY HEAD!" I heard Karen yell. "Aiiiiiiiie! Karen! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!!!!!!" I yelled. "Now get the hell off of me!" I shouted, trying to shove her off. "She laughed. "Alright, little miss grumpy!" She siad getting up. I stood up and looked at her. Then I hugged her.

"Great to see you, Kare-bear! So when'd you get here? More importantly, how did things go last night?" I asked eagerly. She knew of course, that I was talking about the tournament. She hung her head. "Not well. At all! We lost big time!" She said. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. S'okay. It was bound to happen some time anyways. Want some breakfeast?" I asked her with a smile.

"Sure!" she said. "And as for when we got here, it was a while ago! We've been waiting for you to wake your lazy ass up for three hours now!" She shouted. "We?" I asked, my ears perking up. She blushed. "Ah......um........well.....ya see.......I.........um.........ah...........oh..................eh heh heh..............................................well............" She stuttered. I laughed. "Yes. 'We'." I heard a voice say.

I turned, and saw, who else but-"Emo-teme!" I chirped with a smile, glomping him. I laughed at his shocked expression. "J-J-J-Jessica-san.........Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the hel!?" He stuttered, blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry, but I just had too! Oh, that reminds me. I have someone that I **_know _**you're gonna hate to see!" I said with a wide grin. I ran back over to the kitchen and pulled out some chocolate chip cookies, which I had hid in a super top secret place where a certain kazekage wouldn't find them.

"Karen, you wouldn't happen to have a fan would you?" I asked. She did. She handed it to me, and I started to fan the scent of the fresh chocolate cookies up the stairs and into my room. Withing minutes, the aforementioned kazekage was ontop of me."Ack! Gaara-dono, could you please get off? That's the second time I've been glomped on today!" I said, blushing slightly. It seemed Gaara was adapting very quickly to all of this.

"Sorry. I smelled cookies." He said sheepishly, standing up. "I know. I fanned it up there. I wanted you to meet someone." I said. He offered me a hand up, and I took it gratefully. However, when he pulled me up, he pulled me just a little too hard. I ended up being so close to him, our faces were just milimeters apart. However, before I got any closer, Karen barged in and shoved us both back down on the ground, flat on our behinds.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold the phone!!! Jessica, who the hell is this guy!?" Karen, shouted, pointing at Gaara. I smiled, and gestured my hand towards him. "Karen-chan, meet Gaara-dono! Gaara-dono, this is my best friend I mentioned earlier, Karen-chan." I said. Gaara looked up at Karen, then stood up. And then he smiled at her! "So this is the famous Karen girl I've heard so much about." he said, He then bowed, then kissed her hand!!!

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Miss ***---------(Karen's last name (censored out))" He said. Karen blushed redder than a tomato! Whereas I..................was sort of confused, and at the same time.................a little bit peeved! However, my annoyance was soon dashed......................by Sasuke slapping Gaara's hand away. "Do. Not. Touch. Her!" he seethed. I giggled. All three of them turned to look my way.

"Karen and Sasuke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" "JESSICA! SHUT UP!" Karen shouted, hitting me in the face with a nearby pillow. "Ack! Hey!" I retorted, spitting a feather out of my mouth. "Take that!" I shouted, hitting her with my own pillow. "Why you-" And so began me and Karen's start-of-the-morning-pillow-fight. It was sort of a tradition for us. Every morning when Karen came over, a strange series of events would happen, resulting in me and her trying to beat the crap out of each other with pillows.

Finally, after a few minutes, we ended up stopping because:

1. Our pillows had run out of feathers

2. We looked like two fluffy white chickens

and

3. We were laughing our asses off so hard we couldn't concentrate.

However our fun was soon cut off by the sounds of two particular shinobi's screaming out "CHIDORI" and "SAND COFFIN". I turned around, just in time to see Emo-Teme and Gaara-dono about to freaking kill each other! "WAAAH! Gaara-dono, don't!" "Sasuke-san! Please stop!" Me and Karen yeeled at them. Karen managed to hold Sasuke back, and I managed to do the same with Gaara.

"What the hell happened!?" I asked. "Gaara pointed to Sasuke and said to me "**_He _**called you a freaky bitch!", and Sasuke pointed to Gaara and said to Karen "and **_he _**called you a weird looking pipsqueak!" Me and Karen sighed. We then smacked the two shinobi's on thir heads, saying "Don't you dare insult my best friend!" We then switched, and samcked the other shinobi (A/N: Me=Sasuke and Karen=Gaara) and hit them even harder, saying even louder, "and don't you dare ever insult ME!"

Once they finished rubbing their heads and looking cute, me and Kare-bear decided it was time to make breakfeast.

**30 Minutes later or so..............**

Once breakfeast was finished, we all sat down to eat. Me and karen were on either ends of the table, and Sasuke and Gaara were on either sides. It was very..................awkward, I guess would be the right word. Especially since the entire time, Karen was sporting this giant pink blush on her face. I arched an eyebrow aty her and when she caught my eyes, she blushed even harder, and was now glaring at me with sort of a mixed look of embarrassed/disgraced/angry.

"You have a sick, twisted sense when it comes to doujinshi, Jessica!" Karen shouted, throwing something at my head (which I aptly caught). When I looked at it, I busted out gut laughing. "H-H-H-Holy crap! You **_actually _**read some of them!?" I managed to ask her through my laughing fits. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Well w-w-w-w-what w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-was I-I-I s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-supposed t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to d-d-d-do!? Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-practically f-f-f-f-f-forced t-t-t-t-t-t-them o-o-o-o-o-o-o-onto m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me!!!!!"

Poor Karen was stuttering worse than Hinata, she was so flustered! "Yeah, but I didn't expect you to actually **_read _**them! And if I'd known you be so flustered by it, I wouldn't have lent them to you! You should have just said no, and I wouldn't have made you take them!" Karen blushed even **_harder _**when she said in a tiny whisper "B-B-B-B-But I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wanted t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-too........"

She admitted. I was still giggling like a maniac at the fact that these books now in my hand were what causing poor Karen to be like this. However when I looked down at the cover at one of them, it only caused me to start laughing all over again. "Ah! **_Now _**I get it!" I said, with an **_extremely _**Naruto-like cheshire grin. "How can you still be laughing!?" Karen asked frantically. "Because it's **_funny!!! _**Why else!?" I said. "It's so NOT funny!!!!" she shouted. "Trust me, it totally is!!!" I said, and I began laughing all over again.

However, soon Kare-bear and I were reminded that we weren't alone. "Uh, exactly what the hell is so funny?" "(giggle, giggle, snicker, chuckle) You sure you want to know, Sasu-chan?" "um.............................sure?" "Jessica, don't you even think about it!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I'll be right back!" And with that, I was in my room with a screaming and flustered Karen right behind me.

This..........was gonna be funny!

**Back downstairs. . . . . .(Karen POV)**

"Aw man!" I groaned, facepalming. _'This isn't go well!' _I thought to myself. _'**I don't know, sounds like what Jessica is up to might actually be amusing! It might even give the boys a little.........."inspiration" for when the time's right! ^^' **'SHUT UP, IZUMI!' _I yelled at her inside of my head. "Um......exactly what is she planning on doing? And why the hell did she call me 'Sasu-chan'!?" Sasuke asked me.

I could only stare at his perfectly featured face, at a total loss for words, like a complete idiot! "I think maybe it might have something to do with those books you threw at her." Gaara said, facing me. I laughed nervously. "um..............well............that is to say...............well..................................ah................um.............." Damnit!!!! He was right on the mark with that one! Why did Jess have to get the super smart and sensitive one who could detect anything and everything going on!?

"I'm ba~ack" I heard Jessica sing song as she came down the stairs. When she walked down, I noticed that not only had she grabbed more of her books, but she had also changed her clothes and brushed her hair. She was wearing a Tripp black and blue tafetta corset top, Tripp black and purple plaid trim dark street pants, Demonia black ribbon lace up boots, and Tripp stud and zipper jacket. All from her number one favorite store, Hot Topic.

Her hair, however, was a different story. It was let all the way down, with the fore locks braided, then pulled to the back of her head, where they were held together by a silver clip, where she attatched a swarovski crystal peace charm. She also had on an evanscent pendant and diamond evening bracelet, both also from swarovski. It was basically her putty on her siganture street punk look, while adding a touch of her hidden classiness.

Very unique way to express herself, if you ask me. Then again, she doesn't really care what other people think of her, as long as she knew what was right and wrong about her, and what looked good on her, she was alright. That was one of the many reasons why I admired her and why I enjoyed calling her my best friend. "Well, now that you're here, mind explaining what you were laughing about earlier, Jessica-chan?" Gaara asked.

I could already tell from where I was standing that Gaara was entranced by Jessica's appearence. If I was in an anime, my mischevious cat ears probably would've been sky high right about now. "I smell blooming love! And what better way to fertilize it than with a conniving matchmaker!" I muttered deviously to myself. I looked up and saw that Jessica was looking at me with an expression that clearly ready 'don't you dare even think about it'!

Too late, I already have. I'm going to have so much fun! "Don't worry about it, Gaara-dono. It's nothing important. In the meantime, Karen, I was wondering if maybe you and Emo-Teme would like to go shopping for some new clothes with me and Gaara-dono!" Jessica said, looking at me with a smile. I heaved a sigh. So she decided to put it off till later, then? Typical Jessica. "Of course! That's actually why I came over!" I said.

Jessica smiled. "Great! Then lets go! I just called Natalie, and she's expecting us to be at work before noon! so let's go!" she said, marching out the door. I laughed, as me and the guys followed behind her. But I could tell that she knew as well as I did that this was going to be one interesting period in our lives.

* * *

**RxR PLZ!!!!! Longer chapter will be posted up soon! ^^**


	5. I Haven't Died Yet! Yahoo!

**Gaara's Trip To Reality**

**Chapter 4:**

**Shopping With The Shinobi Of The Leaf And Sand**

**(Part One:**

**The Model Wedding Dress)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

**My POV: **

"GYAAH!" I screamed, ducking my head.

"Karen! For god's sake, slow down!" I screamed at my best friend.

"Must. Get. To. Work. On. Time"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO AT TOP SPEED IN **_MY _**CAR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAST WE'RE GOING!"

"Don't. Care."

"BESIDES, WE'RE ALREADY LATE! THAT'S WHY I CALLED US IN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAD HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE'LL BE IN IF WE GET CAUGHT!"

I continued to yell. She didn't listen. However, when we finally came to a sudden hault, nearly killing us, she turned to look at me and smiled.

"We're here!" She said in her normally cheerful voice. I glared hard at her.

"Next time, I drive!" I growled. I looked in the back, and sure enough, Sasuke was vomiting into that barf bag I had givin him before he left. Gaara even looked a bit unnerved, but not so much that he was about to lose his breakfeast over it.

Once the four of us were out of the car, Karen and I started walking towards the giant building, know to us modern teenage/secret ninja's as the mall. (A/N: I'm not gonna get too specific, alright? you can call it whatever mall you want).But to people like Sasuke and Gaara. . .

"What IS this place?" Sasuke asked, completely amazed. Karen and I looked at him, and laughed.

"This is called a shopping mall. It's a giant building with a bunch of stores in side of it. People come here to buy things and hang out." I explained to the utterly clue less Uchiha.

"So. . . . . Exactly what type of job do you guys have in this type of place, any ways?" Sasuke asked. I smirked at him.

"You'll find out when we get inside" I said. I was prepared to have a lot of fun with these two today.

Once we walked inside, a tall, thin, african-america woman with rich chocolate brown eyes, plump cherry red lips, and soft onyx black hair the reached to just below her chin walked up to us.

"Natina, darling, how's our favorite agent?" I asked in this dramatic hollywood style voice.

"Aw! Jessica! Karen! I'm fine. However, how are my two most succesful and attractive models doing, eh?" Natina asked in this fancy thick french accent.

"Models. . .?" Gaara asked, confused. Karen smiled.

"Yes. Jessica and I here are models for this mall. Any store that needs us to model their merchandise will contact Natina here, who is our agent, and will book us an appointement." She explained.

"In return, we get free stuff, as well as money! It's pretty awesome!" I said with a grin.

"so who's first on the agenda today?" I asked.

Natina smirked.

"Flora's Dresses. They need you two to start modeling some of their wedding gown designs. Jessica, I'm putting you on mermaid gowns and princess a-line dresses, Karen, you get the Empire gowns and Column dresses. And both of you are taking care of ballgowns and Beach Wedding dresses, which I suggest you take care of first." Natina said.

"Alright!" I cheered, pumping my fists into the air.

"Oh, and The Pearl Source and Tiara Town have asked you to model some of their jewlery as well. And since we're dealing with Flora's Dresses first, I figured we'd do all three appointments in one!" Natina said.

"Smart thinking, Nat!" Karen said, smiling.

"Alright, onto the modeling studio!" I cheered.

"You seem pretty excited." Gaara noted. I smiled brightly back at him.

"Why wouldn't I be? I LOVE weddings! The flowers, The cake, The dresses, the rings, the decorations, the games, the excitement, the fun-"

"The honeymoon" Karen tacked on.

I glared back at her, blushing.

"Will you shut up!" I growled at her. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at this.

"hn. Why would that particular word bother you so much?" he teased.

"None of your damn buisness!" I snapped.

"Jessica-chan here is still a virgin and hasn't even had her first true kiss yet! And it really bugs her when people tease her about her lack of experience." Karen explained.

"KAREN!" I shouted, really beginning to blush now.

"Now girls, calm down." Nat said, trying to stop any disagreements before they got to out of hand.

"Besides Karen, you're still a virgin too! And if I recall, you have as much experience as I have when it comes to romance! So, if Bradley doesn't make the big move first, maybe Emo-Teme over there will just have to fix that!" I teased, pointing at Sasuke. Karen smacked me upside the head, **_hard!_**

"OUCH! Jeez, sorry, I was only kidding." I said.

"Well, for your information, Bradley invited me to a party last night, and it just so happens that he-"

"He kissed you! When! Where! How! Tell me everything!" I shouted, cutting her off. She smiled.

"It was a beach party. Sam was hosting it, and Bradley asked me if I wanted to take a trip out on the lake with him. Of course, me being his girlfriend, I **_had _**to say yes! So there we were, out on the middle of the quiet moonlit waters. We were sitting on the bough of the boat, holding hands, and my head was resting on his shoulder. And we just sat there, watching the moon and stars reflection dance on the dark water. Then he turned to me, his eyes were sparkling with the most heart warming radiance I've ever seen!

"I looked at him, and couldn't help but smile. And so I asked him, 'Bradley, I wanted to let you know, I'm reallly happy that you asked me to be your girlfriend. I've loved you for the longest time, and when you told me that you like me, on that day, it made me so happy, I-well, it's just, well-" and I just kept stumbling over myself, trying to get the words out to tell him how deeply I loved him. Then he stopped me by placing his fingers to my lips, and turning my head so that our eyes locked.

"And then he said, 'ssh, Karen, I know. I'm happy that I'm your boyfriend. But there's still one thing I have to do, to make it official.' And then I blushed, and the sparkle in his eyes got brighter. Timidly, I asked him 'A-And what's that?' even though in the back of my mind I already knew the answer. He leaned a bit closer, then he said 'this', and then he pressed his lips to mine in the most gentle, tender, heartfelt kiss, I thought I was going to melt! And right at that moment, as I melted into his arms and passionately kissed him back, fireworks from the beach began to go off!

"It was the most fairytale like experience I've ever been through!" Karen finished off, dreamily.

"Oh, Kare-bear, you're **_so _**lucky! Congatulations on your first kiss! Did you tell the others about it?" I asked eagerly.

"No, not yet." She said, blushing.

"Oh, this is awesome! Maybe we can have a sleepover tonight, and you can tell them!" I said.

"That'd be nice." she said, going off into dreamland.

"Uh, question."

Sasuke stated, sounding slightly. . .annoyed?

"What is it?" I asked, curious at the air of his tone of voice.

"Who's this 'Bradley' person you girls keep oogling over?" Sasuke asked.

"Karen's boyfriend. They've been dating for about 2 months now. It took them long enough, too. The girls and I have been trying to get the two of them together for about . . . a tiny bit over four years now" I explained.

Sasuke nodded.

"I see." he muttered, nodding.

"Well, here we are, girls!" Nat said. I looked up, and saw that Natina had lead us to the modeling studio, completely decked out in wedding decorations. And each section had been set up as a different wedding scenery.

"Alright, girls, go into the back, and you'll find all of the dresses and accesories you'll need. Try on the different dresses, see which one you want to model first, and then come out when I call you, alright?" Nata asked.

"Alright." Karen and I said, running into the back room.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, looking all around. Nat, Sasuke, and Gaara came running in after us.

"What's the problem?" Gaara asked, sounding a bit worried.

"There's not really a problem, unless you count the fact that it seems that the **_entire dress inventory is in this room!" _**Karen exclaimed.

"Eh heh. Sorry, forgot to mention one little detail; Flora's Dresses had been so impressed with your work, that they fired all of they're current models, and wanted you two to model basically every dress they had in stock for they're new catalouge." Nat explained.

"You've GOT to be kidding?" I shouted at her, groaning.

"Nope! Now get cracking!" Nat chirped, dragging Sasuke and Gaara out by the collars. I sighed. This is going to be awhile.

**Sasuke POV**

"So exactly what was your problem earlier?" Gaara asked me. I cringed.

"None of your damne buisness."

"You were obviously bothered by the fact that Karen-san had been kissed by a boy you don't know. And when Jessica-san said that he was Karen's 'Boyfriend' i couldn't help but notice you looed a bit crestfallen."

Damn you Gaara, damn you to hell!

"Karen's a sweet girl. she let me into her home and everything! Of course i'd be a bit peeved if someone just kissed her out of the blue! as for the whole 'crestfallen' thing, i have no idea what your talking about." I said, trying to cover up my reactions.

"Oh? and since when do you care about someone other than yourself?" He asked, smirking.

Damnit all! If he didn't shut up i was going to-

"KAREN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HE LIKES YOU AND YOU KNOW IT NOW JUST GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE ALREADY! You look gorgeous!" Jessica's voice screamed.

I looked at the dressing room entrance, but what came out had me hell shocked.

Karen had walked out in a gorgeous white halter top floor length satin ballgown, with appliques paisley embeleshment on the skirt and intricate detailed beading pattern on the top, around her neck she wore a pendant with the outline of a fourleaf clover with diamonds embedded into it, and inside the outline was a round white Japanese akoya pearl. On her left ring finger she beared a rhodium-plated ring that was truly original with its playfully sophisticated look and on-trend wrap silhouette. The fish motif features Azore blue epoxy and sea-coloured crystals, making it an eye-catching and refreshing design. In her hands she held a boquet consisting of Calla Lilies, Casablanca Lilies, and Madonna lilies. and finally, her hair had been pulled back and then swept to drape one opf her shoulders, and sculpted into a loosely braided slightly curly ponytail, with locks of hair that had been neatly braided woven into the masterpiece. Upon her head she wore a headband created with thin silver wire wrapped around a curved frame and threaded through a stunning collection of white faux pearls, crystals, and clear beads. The thin combless sides of the model were perfect for her short hair. My brain completely shut down, at a total loss for words at how beautiful she looked.

**Gaara POV**

I snickered as Sasuke openly gaped at Karen-san. True, she looked very pretty. But Sasuke was making it so obvious that he had feelings for her, it was funny!

"Jessica, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jessica-san snapped.

I snickered at her retort, sometimes Jessica could act so imma-imma-...ture...

My brain completely shut down as i watched her exit the changing room.

All thoughts, all functions, all memories were buried instsantly in the sight of this glowing radiant goddess before me. She looked like a young celestial maiden, her delicate and graceful features so overpowering, i could barely remember how to breathe right.

It took time for me to register that i was actually staring at Jessica. She looked so...so different!

She had adorned a floorlength lilac purple satin ballgown with tiny spherical gem applique on the skirt and glitter infused into the top. A silver silk ribbon was sewn into the waist, where the skirt met the top. The tiny flecks of silvery light that sparkled in the room only amplified her natural god given beauty. around her neck she wore a sterling silver chain, and dangling from it was a sterling silver heart outline with diamonds embedded into it. Inside of the outline gleamed a freshly polished creamy white Japanese akoya pearl. On her finger was a gold ring with a flower charm on it. The ring perfectly captured the beauty of a flower through a combination of crystals in Pointiage® setting and epoxy. Various pastel crystal colours were embedded into the filigree petals, giving it a romantic touch. That was enhanced further by the gold-plating of the ring. She had also taken it a step further by wearing the same type of flower charms, only as earrings. In her hands she held tightly a boquet of Black and red roses, Lotus flowers, Orchids, Stargazer Lilies, and Queen Anne's Lace. Her hair had been released from all previous adornments, and she simply let it drape her body in a long waterfall of luscious chocolate, the soft wavy curls adding to the effect. The only thing that graced her head now was a stunning headband featuring faux pearl flowers with crystal centerpieces and detailed metal work in a brilliant silver finish. I couldn't help but wish that i was the lucky man who would be standing at the altar, while gazing lovingly at this beautiful creature as she walked up the white flower petal decorated aisle, preparing to swear her love to me and me alone.

"You girls look absolutely fabulous! Now, let's get photographing!" That Natina woman cried in glee, whipping out a camera.

It was suddenly then that Sasuke and I remembered that they were merely trying these dresses on for a magazine. My heart was happy and both saddened at once. I was happy because Jessica was not being taken. I was sad, because i knew that the unique beauty she possesed whenever she adorned those dresses would not last long.

**My POV**

It took us a few long grieving hours, but finally, Karen and I were done. but i couldn't shake the feeling that Sasuke and Gaara had been staring at us a bit...strangely.

"And remember girls, ALL of this jewelry and ALL of these wedding dresses are now your for the taking!" Natina called after us as we exited the modeling studio. I waved back without looking.

"We know Nat! We'll remember!" I called, without turning to face her.

We walked deeper into the mall, and the farther we walked, the more confused Sasuke and Gaara got.

"Aren't we going to head home now? You're finished with working, right?" Gaara asked.

"Yes"

"Then what are we still doing here?"

"Buying you guys new clothes, what else?"

I felt the two boys go rigid at that.

Before they could make a break for it, Karen and i grabbed them and shoved them into a nearby store.

First off on the list, Casual Wear.

Source: Hot Topic baby! XD YEAH!


End file.
